creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Wiki Creepypasta:Proyecto Guillotina
Categoría:Navegación El Proyecto Guillotina es un lugar donde se proponen creepypastas de baja calidad y donde los usuarios decidirán a votación si esas creepypastas deben ser eliminadas, reparadas o no tocarse absolutamente nada. Extra: Solo se tomaran en cuenta tanto las propuestas, las opiniones, como los votos de aquellos que lleven un mes en la wiki y tengan 25 ediciones como mínimo. * Para cuando se propone: #Nomina la página que quieras siempre y cuando tengas en cuenta el siguiente criterio: Deben ser creepypastas mal redactadas no que sean cortas o que no hayan gustado porque la historia tiene un rumbo diferente al esperado. #A ser posible, describe un poco porque la nominaste y firmarlo con tu firma. Si no se firma, se eliminara la información. #Cuando nomines, pon tu sugerencia al final, según el orden cronológico. #Recuerda poner la plantilla en la página para avisar a otros que el artículo esta siendo juzgado. Recuerde en usar el siguiente código: [[]] * Para cuando se vota: '' Cuando voten, usar las siguientes plantillas: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: ::::'''DATOS IMPORTANTES : significa: "no borren la página, yo me ocupo de mejorarla". No la uses si no piensas hacerlo. : se usa para dar alguna opinión referente a la creepypasta en juicio sin la necesidad de votar. ::Con cualquiera de estas plantillas, puede cambiar el texto en negrita que sale tras el icono, para ello ponga el texto como parámetro de la plantilla, ejemplo: se mostraría como . # Por favor, '''no votar en los comentarios de la creepypasta nominada, hacerlo en la sección de sugerencias de este proyecto. * ''Información adicional: #Puedes proponer y votar al mismo tiempo, solo se pide que se haya juzgado a criterio. #Para que una creepypasta sea eliminada, debe tener un mínimo de 5 votos, la misma cantidad es necesaria para ser absuelta. #En caso de que tu creepypasta este siendo juzgado debes tener en cuenta las normas, si tu creepypasta esta bien redactada, sera absuelta. Si aun así, deseas que tu trabajo no sea juzgado, puedes usar la plantilla "Prorrogar" se debe especificar el tiempo solicitado (no mayor a 15 días), si el plazo no se comenta se darán 3 días para mejorar el artículo. Una vez hecho, tendrás que escribir con un comentario que ya has acabado y los usuarios concuerdan en que ha sido mejorada, se retirara el creepypasta del juicio de este mes. Sugerencias Una victima más de ellas. En este caso le puso esmero, aun asi, no cuenta con la calidad esperada.-- : ¿Otra mas?.-- . 00:33 22 mar 2015 (UTC) : tratar de mejorarla, ya veremos que tal queda (denme una semana).-- 07:21 23 mar 2015 (UTC) : no he tenido tiempo para pensar en algo bueno para arreglarla, sin embargo lo haré, asi que pido mas tiempo, otros 15 días.-- 02:13 7 abr 2015 (UTC) Demon dark fire darkness Todo pasa muy rápido, no se explican las cosas, la redacción no es buena y, aunque la ortografía no cuenta a la hora de nominar una creep, quiero decir que tampoco es muy buena. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 11:33 29 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- : En realidad, la mala ortografía si cuenta a la hora de nominar una creepypasta, puesto que influye en la calidad.-- : Unos cuantos arreglos y al menos será decente :v . 爱 Gaara Inuzuka 爱 El reflejo del miedo hace sombras de nada... 15:59 31 mar 2015 (UTC) : . : . Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 21:22 1 abr 2015 (UTC) ¿Porque no vienes a mi casa? Pésimo, mala redacción. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 11:51 2 abr 2015 (UTC) : Muy mala redaccion, gramatica, idea mal aplicada, una basofia.-- Batthan es muy corto y deja la idea en el aire- Anonimo0011 : No llega a desarrollar la historia, no deja una idea clara, basura.-- El Ascensión Pesima escritura, mala ortografia, uso excesivo de signos de puntuacion (- , .), y para rematar, la redaccion pesima.-- : una atrocidad- Anonimo0011 : .- Mi Sueño de Team Fortress 2 Mala ortografia, mala gramatica, mala redaccion , parece parte de un diario intimom no esta en el lugar indicado y no tiene calidad.-- : - Anonimo0011 : .-- 01:41 7 abr 2015 (UTC) Un Juego entretenido pero macabro No bastaba con hacer un creepypasta del sobrevalorado juego, si no que es un clichepasta del tipico videojuego.-- : - Anonimo0011 Mis traumas por un videojuego Otra especie de diario intimo sin capacidad de expresion escrita.-- : muy mala- Anonimo0011 Dia 5 Mala redaccion, sobrevaloracion, historia corta y sin sentido.-- : de acuerdo con Ghoster, la redacción es totalmente pésima- Anonimo0011 : .-- 01:49 7 abr 2015 (UTC) Five nights at freddy`s 2 la pesadilla La unica pesadilla que veo posible es a)-Soñar con un niño rata imaginario b)- Soñar con los horrores ortograficos y gramaticos.-- : si comentarios...-Anonimo0011 Noche 8 Pesima redaccion, cliche, historia barata. Para rematar, protagonizada por nuestro "querido" Freddy y sus amigos meca-sobrevalorados.-- : - Anonimo0011 Foxy Estamos terminando con los clichepastas de este juego, pero aqui tenemos una especie de trampa. Por momentos parece tener potencial, pero recae en la mala redaccion y los cliches, llevando el posible momento de gloria a ser nada mas que un momento predecible para el lector.-- : . Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) La Música De Marionet Me parecio demasiado corto, no logro desarrollar mucho la historia, y cayo en cliches (música maldita, Pueblo Lavanda, Link...). Como punto adicional (personal), claramente esta el hecho de estar protagonizado por un personaje de aquel juego.-- : . Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) : . No es del todo mala (en comparación de otras creepypastas sobre este juego), si se aumentara más la trama y se repararan los clichés cambiaría mi voto. --Cordura (discusión) 15:24 6 abr 2015 (UTC) Aleister Crowley - Parte I Mas que una creepy, la veo como una introduccion innecesaria y muy corta .-- : . Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) Al final de la escalera Ademas de la pesima redaccion, sin mucho sentido, todo en un solo parrafo .-- : . Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) Agares Night Comete el grave error de no explorar la caida en la locura del protagonista, y hacerle la tipica risa inventada para los psicopatas .-- : . Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) Ahora conocido como Slenderman Un fanboy quiso pasar por loco a Slenderman, no puedo decir mucho mas.-- : . Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) Adán el Loco Nunca vi que a alguien le dijeran el Loco. Mucha ignorancia rodea esta pasta, y para rematar, esta muy mal escrita.-- : . Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) 20 Claves para Detectar a una Psicópata - Parte I No tiene nada que ver con la wiki, ademas de ser muy corto .-- : . Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) : "20 Razones para eliminar esta Basura".- 20 Claves para Detectar a una Psicópata - Parte II : Ademas de todo lo anterior, se suma una ignorancia bastante grande, y contradiccion entre los puntos. Si alguien es muy inteligente ¿como nova a meditar sus actos?, entre muchas otras cosas.-- : . Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) : .- 1865 No le veo mucho sentido, tampoco mucho de aterrador, no cuenta con la calidad minima.-- : . Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) "Silencio..." En este caso se mezclan muchas cosas y topicos muy diferentes, no se le da una conexion logica, se omiten detalles, oportunidad desaprovechada.-- : . Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) : -- 23:37 2 abr 2015 (UTC) "Bellowy"¿Crees que estás a salvo en tu mente? Planteos sin sentido en una historia con una narrativa aceptable en cuanto calidad. No le veo el sentido.-- : . Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) : -- 23:17 2 abr 2015 (UTC) "C" No dire mucho, solo dire que el hecho de usar flashbacks en textos me parece un tanto extraña y divertida.-- : . Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) : -- 23:19 2 abr 2015 (UTC) !Déjame en paz¡ Al llegar a este punto del primer "asalto" a mentes trastornadas, lei mas diarios que los que suelo leer semanalmente. Otro psicopata barato (la creepy ya tenia la plantilla, pero no estaba en votacion).-- : . Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) : -- 23:14 2 abr 2015 (UTC) : No me parece del todo mala, ojala alguien se anime a arreglarla.-- Hija De Cthulhu Ya para el final de estas nominaciones, un doble "pecado", un psicopata barato, y el intento de introduccion en el complicado circulo de Lovecraft, liando la historia mucho. Partes sin sentido y calidad general realmente baja segun mi criterio.-- : . Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) : -- Lo que faltaba.... 23:09 2 abr 2015 (UTC) Lo que ellos ven No es mala la idea pero tiene una pésima redacción y muy poca información. --Usuario:Isabella74 : Pues discrepo, creo que requiere alargarla un poco nada mas.-- : Si alguien se encarga de mejorarla, tal vez vote en contra. --Usuario:Isabella74 : Plagio: http://es.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/LAGA%C3%91AS_AJENAS .-- : Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 16:09 4 abr 2015 (UTC) Voces en la oscuridad Horror para mis ojos.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 00:26 3 abr 2015 (UTC) : No perdere tiempo en criticar esto...-- : Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 16:09 4 abr 2015 (UTC) Creepy-Pasta: Resident Evil 5 Pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 00:37 3 abr 2015 (UTC) : Clichepasta: Videojuegos. Esta en particular me dio un poquito de cancer.-- : Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 16:09 4 abr 2015 (UTC) Solo un simple sueño Traductor de Google detected. --Usuario:Isabella74 : Pesima traduccion.-- : Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 16:09 4 abr 2015 (UTC) El Pikachu maligno El típico cartucho maldito... --Usuario:Isabella74 : Mas clichepastas. Todo muy diabolico.-- : Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 16:09 4 abr 2015 (UTC) Have a Nice Day Cliché,y faltas de ortografía. --Cordura (discusión) 18:07 4 abr 2015 (UTC) : Muchas Faltas De Ortografía. : Como suele pasar, el titulo en ingles es un precedente a una historia de mierda.-- Arack Demasiado corta y no se entiende muy bien la historia. 22x22px DragonSlayer1546 22x22px 18:59 4 abr 2015 (UTC) : Muy corta para desarrollar mucho, partes sin sentido, pesimo.-- : Parece que el autor la dejo a medias.-- Pandemia . No es nada malo, pero es un the last of us alterno :V. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 19:24 4 abr 2015 (UTC) : ._. .-- : Mala copia de The Last Of Us. 22x22px DragonSlayer1546 22x22px 01:56 6 abr 2015 (UTC) Elementos de la Locura Sin sentido, pésimo para el Wiki, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 20:03 4 abr 2015 (UTC) : Basura mal escrita y pesima.-- : . DOOM Lost Wad Muy mal traducido, la historia es cliche, y cuando acude a cosas mas originales, es predecible.-- : . Lo unico perdido aqui son mis ojos. Doom DE No es mala idea, teniendo en cuenta el juego, sus criaturas y tematica, pero esta mal aprovechado y la redaccion es pesima, historia poco aprovechada.-- : . El Jinete Infernal Un inicio prometedor, aunque el texto esta abandonado hace mucho ya, sin plantilla alguna, por lo tanto, no desarrolla nada, es muy corto.-- : para la continuación de la creepypasta,necesito que el autor me de el permiso.- Ruidos 2.- Demasiado corta, cero suspenso, ni siqueira transmite terror. --Usuario:Isabella74 : .-- : Demasiado corta y poco elaborada como historia, no desarrolla nada.-- Alguien observando Cliche, tema mal abordado, debido a la corta duracion no desarrolla ni sucesos, ni personajes. La redaccion cae por momentos.-- Alison Demented Girl : Titulo en ingles, texto en español. Nada más que decir.-- Alice (You can´t) Pesima trama, redaccion mala, por momentos muy similar a un Killer.-- Alice: you can see it, right? Ademas del titulo en ingles, mala redaccion, trama repetitiva, cliche.-- La Venganza de Mitch : Innecesario, mala redaccion, hace uso de Eyeless Jack. Obra de un fanatico, que otra vez, perjudican la pasta original .-- Eyeless Jack:El origen parte 2 De los 400 origenes,este es uno de los menos serios y peor manejado .-- Eyeless Jack the undead (el muerto vivo) Otro fan-fic pesimo, resalta el dibujo, aunque tampoco tiene mucho esfuerzo. Mala redaccion, trama que invita a insultar y sobrevaloracion .-- Eyeless Jack:El origen Pesima redaccion, ya existe un origen oficial de Eyeless (bastante aceptable) y una version alternativa tambien muy buena.-- --Cordura (discusión) 14:40 8 abr 2015 (UTC) Eyeless Jack : Origen Otro origen ridiculo e innecesario.-- --Cordura (discusión) 14:40 8 abr 2015 (UTC) Eyeless dragón parte 1 El grado de fanatismo extremo lleva a la creacion de basuras como esta. Una especie de mascota de Eyeless Jack, como si no fuera ridiculo, es un dragon (y tiene 2 partes).-- Eyeless Dragón parte 2 Parte final de esta ridicula ¿pasta? Otra vez los fanaticos destruyen sus "creaciones".-- Mi sueño con eyeless jack Pobre niño, confundido y asustado. Pesima redaccion, no genera nada, gramatica horrorosa, escrita por un niño.-- Mi experiencia creepy-pasta Una especia de Hunter, pero peor (Si, al parecer es posible).-- La pesadilla de un fan Mala redaccion, trama, ortografia. Cambia de primera persona a tercera de la nada.-- El Origen de Ginefire Neko Mala redaccion, hace uso malo de otros pastas, historia bastante pobre y para colmo, muy larga y unida en un solo parrafo gigante.-- Matt Redoock : Mala redaccion, trama bastante tonta. Hace uso de tres o cuatro pastas famosas de muy mala forma, sin aprovechar la presencia y haciendo todo para querer formar un personaje famoso, sin siquiera formarlo bien.-- : Por Dios póngale párrafos a sus textos!!! -- 12:59 8 abr 2015 (UTC) Marta Demon Fanatica de Eyeless que plasma su deseo de encontrarselo. Muy corto y pobre en el sentido literario.-- : . : .-- 12:58 8 abr 2015 (UTC) Jessica y Eyeless Jack Fan-fic, fan-girls, gente que arruina la seriedad de la wikia, de las pastas y de su persona.-- : para el fanfic esta wattpad, esta es una wiki de terror- Anonimo0011 : . Fan-fic, fan-shit. : . Otro fan-fic. -- 12:56 8 abr 2015 (UTC) Lucy Happy No se puede esperar demasiado de un "escritor" de esa edad. Aun asi, es bastante superior a otros articulos similares, pero sigue siendo un psicopata barato.-- : . Dark Fate- Jill Wilson Espectaculares dibujos, vale, pero es un fan-fic bastante malo en cuanto a calidad de escritura en general.-- : . Yuzu vs Eyeless Clichepasta: Versus. Nunca se esta preparado para estas aberraciones.-- : . Jack the faceless man No entiendo que se supone que sea esto.-- : .- : . Solo en casa : Pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 20:23 5 abr 2015 (UTC) : Que va me entraron ganas de arreglarla, cuando la termine lo comunicare aqui.-- : Cambio mi voto, ya termine y espero que se quede.-- 14:21 7 abr 2015 (UTC) Herobrine y El Servidor Maldito . Pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 20:51 5 abr 2015 (UTC) : Tipico de un niño rata o un troll barato.-- : --Cordura (discusión) 15:33 6 abr 2015 (UTC) : A mi me gusta Minecraft, pero esto no es un creepypasta. 22x22px DragonSlayer1546 22x22px 23:11 6 abr 2015 (UTC) Al parecer el artículo había sido vandalizado. De todos modos, no lo retiro a la espera de ver la opinión de los votantes. --Cordura (discusión) 14:36 7 abr 2015 (UTC) : . Aun asi me parece malo. Lo que esconde esa Casa Incoherencias, hay veces que no se sabe de qué está hablando, no existe la puntuación, etc... El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 00:31 7 abr 2015 (UTC) : . : . Narración, ortografía y un final malisimo.-- 12:43 8 abr 2015 (UTC) C : Supongo que no hace falta dar explicaciones para esto. --Usuario:Isabella74 : *Silencio*.-- : . Guia de supervivencia de la creepypasta : Como entrada de blog seria furor y de lo mejor. Lamentablemente fue publicada como una pasta.-- : que un administrador debería subirla en su blog. : . Es pa un blog. : . Una lastima.-- 12:38 8 abr 2015 (UTC) Angry Birds : . Muy baja en calidad. : . : Ok, ¿los cerdos parecen reales? .-.. Pésimo... Te acepto si tuviste una pesadilla sobre esto y te asustaste, pero todas las pesadillas asustan por más tontas que sean, esto no. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 22:01 7 abr 2015 (UTC) : -- 12:37 8 abr 2015 (UTC) : Tan baja calidad que parece un chiste.-- No more tears : Pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 00:26 8 abr 2015 (UTC) : Justo iba a votar en contra, hasta que leí la ultima linea.-- 12:34 8 abr 2015 (UTC) : Está buena la historia en sí, pero la redacción no es la "mejor". El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 16:39 8 abr 2015 (UTC) Minecraft la maldicion de notch : El título no tiene nada que ver con lo que dice la historia y el mismo, ni siquiera transmite terror.--Usuario:Isabella74 : .-- 12:36 8 abr 2015 (UTC) : Solo hay una explicacion para el titulo. Musho Maincra.-- : Una "rateada" (?). El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 16:35 8 abr 2015 (UTC) Transformice la sala maldita musical : Demasiado pésimo para existir, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 03:31 8 abr 2015 (UTC) : Aterradora.-- 12:30 8 abr 2015 (UTC) : Desde lo pesimo y lo sin sentido, es algo aterrador.-- : Típico, hay muchos creepypastas parecidos, el mismo desarrollo, son una plaga casi peor que los killers. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 16:34 8 abr 2015 (UTC) La Sierra : Poco desarrollo, no lo veo tampoco para esta wikia.-- : Está bueno, pero aquí no hay una categoría para instrumentos de tortura. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 16:32 8 abr 2015 (UTC) : Pues si, no hay una categoría para este tipo de articulo asi que solo queda eliminar. -- 16:49 8 abr 2015 (UTC) Experimento shadow : Basura de la categoria mentes trastornadas.-- : Creo que debió haber explicado mejor la historia, además de mejorar la redacción. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 16:29 8 abr 2015 (UTC) El divorcio de Homer y Marge (Segunda parte no oficial) : Secuela barata de un creepypasta normal. Mala redaccion, mala trama, mal manejo de dialogos, sucesos sin sentido (condena a prision y al manicomio al mismo tiempo), todo para de alguna forma arruinar la buena historia creada por Cordura.-- : La historia peca de clicheismo y lo único que aporta es una ilógica continuación a la historia. --Cordura (discusión) 14:47 8 abr 2015 (UTC) : Típico fanfic XD. PD:Cordura, por lo menos hacen fanfics de tus creepypastas (?). El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 16:25 8 abr 2015 (UTC) 5 dias, 5 noches : Cuando no, traductor google haciendo de las suyas :'v --Usuario:Isabella74 : la estoy reparando. Es una historia demasiado buena como para eliminarla. : . Ya está lista la edición. : . Ha sido reparada exitosamente, muy buena creepy.-- 16:37 8 abr 2015 (UTC) Como convocar a Slenderman : Corta, no llega a explicar nada, y copia barata de la invocación original. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 15:50 8 abr 2015 (UTC) : Eliminar sin mas.-- 16:45 8 abr 2015 (UTC) El episodio perdido de los simpsons : Mucho cliché, pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 19:43 8 abr 2015 (UTC) : . No es bueno. 20:23 8 abr 2015 (UTC) La casa... : . No me gusto nada. 20:23 8 abr 2015 (UTC) :La casa abandonada ¿Qué es esto? Primero que nada, si se va a hacer una especie de "seguimiento" a esta historia, pediría primero que esa "primer parte" sea mejor, no sé, que desarrolle algo, que muestre algo de lo que va a ser la historia. Ahora, la redacción tampoco es la mejor que digamos. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 23:47 8 abr 2015 (UTC)